


Five times Obi-Wan had to explain Qui-Gon's actions, and one time Qui-Gon had to explain Obi-Wan's [not!fic]

by litra



Series: Notfic [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Not!Fic, Qui-Gon Lives, Teaching, The Force, the jedi aren't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: In which Anakin is trained by Qui-Gon, and ends up having a lot of questions, good thing Obi wan is familiar with Qui-Gon's flavor of crazy.





	Five times Obi-Wan had to explain Qui-Gon's actions, and one time Qui-Gon had to explain Obi-Wan's [not!fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Not!Fic like everything else in this series. Free to a good home.

Fandom: Star Wars Prequels

So the idea is that Qui-Gon lived and ended up training Anakin. Anakin then turns to Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon does something crazy since Anakin is never sure if the crazy is Jedi-crazy, General crazy, or just Qui-Gon crazy. They end up bonding and there may end up being make-out sessions towards the end.

I'm picturing a five plus one, or at least that would be a good way to outline it.

one:

Anakin goes to the temple and is faced with something that he's never seen before but all the other creshilings have small opinions about it. like chips, or snack foods. Now Anakin knows snack foods, it's just that growing up as a slave he never got to taste many of them. The other crechelings all push their favorites on him. He knows not to take some of them, because of the different species thing. Mos Eisley (or wherever it was) was very diverse. So that can't be the problem. Maybe it has to do with giving or accepting things? Do the others dare him to do something and Qui-Gon has to sit him down and say no, that's not how things are actually done?  Except no I don't think that would be a problem either because Anakin did have friends, he does know that kids do that kind of thing. He's probably more savvy about watching his back then all the others of his age. 

Maybe they try something and he dodges it, and then turns it back on them. He's fighting his own battles. No one has ever been there to fight them for him. And even if he doesn't have as much skill as the others with actual fighting, he does know how to handle himself. If he started fighting dirty, then the others would tell on him. Except Qui-Gon (who has to be the one to find them since that's the story) says that while form is important, as knights they will face people who use all kinds of underhanded tricks. -- and then he supervises (forces) Anakin to show all the other crechelings his trick. Anakin doesn't understand this, one: because Qui-Gon just lost him that advantage, and two: because Qui-Gon takes him aside and tells him he needs to tell someone if the other kids try that again. So the next time Anakin isn't sure of himself and he does fight back, but only until he can leave and he's ashamed, because he could have won, but Qui-Gon said... So instead of going to Qui-Gon he goes to Obi-Wan, just to check. 

Obi-Wan is of course angry that the other kids were doing that. This is a world thing, and Obi-Wan assured him that he made the right choice coming to him. He offers to do something about it, punish them somehow, extra chores maybe. But Anakin doesn't want to make a big deal about it, because then they will only come after him more. Obi-Wan gets it and they talk things through. Obi-Wan offers to give him private lessons (more of them, since he's behind with everything) and tells Anakin he can come to him any time as long as he's on planet. They're kind of like brother's since Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's master too. 

 

two:

This one is a Jedi thing.

All those extra classes, yeah, some of them just don't make sense to Anakin. Math, he's fine at that, ( and actually with his peers since there was a lot of money changing hands and betting and statistics and things on Tatooine)  Same with machines and even coding, Flying. Then it comes down to things like meditation and the code. All the other crechelings just nod and repeat the code and act like they get it, but Anakin doesn't he asks questions and Qui-Gon tries to answer them, but they're complicated and Anakin is young so while he sees the complexities, he doesn't understand why they can't just fix them, and why his classmates act all serine about it.  After he gets angry at Qui-Gon for yet another non-answer he goes and talks to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan laughs and tells him none of his peers know any more then he does. They're just acting like they do. Which makes Anakin face-palm, and ask why if they're supposed to be learning it. Obi-Wan comes back with one of Qui-Gon's or Yoda's mystic sayings, and Anakin is frustrated again, until Obi-Wan explains that after hearing that kind of thing for years (like his peers) he'd just let it go and nod too.

That Anakin understands and while he does still ask questions, he now calls Qui-Gon on his BS on occasion. Qui-Gon knows to blame Obi-Wan and just sighs because his padawans ganging up on him is a long held tradition in the Jedi order.

 

Three: 

This has to be a Qui-Gon thing, but a little one.

Maybe they're on a mission and Qui-Gon says or does something ( a local saying or custom, that doesn't match what was in the briefing packet ) and the people they're talking to accept it and start acting differently. Anakin doesn't know if he should try it too, or what.

He coms Obi-Wan that night because Qui-Gon has gone off drinking with the delegates or something else that underage people aren't allowed to do. It takes a while because Anakin has to explain all the little details of what Qui-Gon did and why it was weird, and Obi-Wan is either half asleep because of the time difference, or he's distracted, but when everything comes clear Obi-Wan is able to explain. 

Qui-Gon has either been on that planet before, or studied the culture, and he knows some of the traditions that just wouldn't be put in the briefing, because the briefings are always very general. Obi-Wan explains the custom, and that Anakin doesn't have to do that, he can if he wants, but people might assume he knows about things he doesn't so if he wants to stick with the customary briefing that's fine too. After that they talk for a bit, before Obi-Wan has to either get back to bed, or go do a thing, and everything's good.

 

Four:

At this point we're veering into territory where things start to get strange. 

Qui-Gon does something because of a feeling he has. Anakin points out that they were supposed to go to the temple, but Qui-Gon wants to take the scenic route. Anakin doesn't have a reason to say no, and Qui-Gon is his master. They end up getting in trouble and then getting out of trouble, and it's the classic crazy shenanigans that are features in every story ever. Then Anakin finally gets back to the temple and flops down on the couch and Obi-Wan is there and asks what's up.

Anakin goes over the whole thing with a teenager's exaggeration. Obi-Wan laughs and nods along. At the end of the story Anakin complains that he has a crazy master and if they had just gone back to the temple the normal way when they were supposed to, none of that would have happened.

Obi-Wan nods and says that Qui-Gon has a unique connection to the force and sometimes does things like that. The best thing to do is learn to roll with it. Then he tells Anakin about one time when Qui-Gon got them into trouble when he was his padawan. They laugh and talk for awhile, and afterwards, Anakin feels better. 

 

Five:

This one is pure Qui-Gon. Not even the force can be blamed. I kind of wish I knew more about Qui-Gon's character so i could make some obscure reference, but the only things I know about him come from the first of the prequels, and that limit it to... picking up strays. 

Qui-Gon subly encourages Anakin to collect strays. Those stories of kids who bring home the puppy they found in a box. That's Qui-Gon. He never grew out of it, but he now has to hide the impulse because he's a Jedi master and he has to set an example. Anakin has never had that impulse. He likes droids more than animals, and the Jedi don't mind him tinkering as long as he's not stealing parts or wrecking the cleaning droids and generally cleans up after himself. Sometimes though, Anakin can feel Qui-Gon's feelings about the stray of the week through their bond. 

Eventually, after Qui-Gon picked up something ridiculous that no one could possibly find cute and spent an extra two days on whatever planet it was, to find the creature a good home, Anakin goes to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan is sympathetic, but really has nothing to say. He's seen it happen a dozen times. Qui-Gon just does that. At least Anakin has his droids. Obi-Wan got stuck caring for half a dozen creatures at one time or another because Qui-Gon thought he needed to learn some lesson or other. (all of those lessons were excuses as far as Obi-Wan is concerned) It's another oddity that Anakin just has to put up with, but at least Anakin knows it's not just him thinking it's weird.

 

Then there's the plus one:

This is a time when Obi-Wan does something that Anakin has to ask Qui-Gon about. (it can't be Anakin doing something weird because between the chosen one stuff and the not growing up in the temple stuff and the raised as a slave on a backwater planet stuff, most of the things Anakin does would be considered weird) 

And here's where the potential makeouts come in.

Obi-Wan propositions Anakin. 

Anakin is into his late teens by this point. 17 or 18 maybe and considered of age for his race/planet/culture. He knows about the whole sex thing. He learned that earlier then he probably should have, and the temple does teach basic biology. I'm going with a universe where relationships are maybe discouraged outside the temple, but not in general, or maybe it's just getting married that's the problem. Everyone keeps things discreet and the traditionalists go home happy. 

So between the extra classes, him not getting along with the other kids his age, and Qui-Gon being the kind of master that flies all over the galaxy doing things, (plus Anakin still has some preconceived notions about what the Jedi are and that includes not having sex, which is really frustrating to a guy his age, but what can you do) he has no idea what's happening. 

Obi-Wan asks him for drinks and offers to spar and is generally NOT SUBTLE about it, but Anakin is oblivious. So finally after what is definitely a date, even if Anakin doesn't get it. Obi-Wan kisses him goodnight and says he'll see him tomorrow and Anakin is left standing outside his door, stupefied.

Qui-Gon knows something is off when he gets back to their rooms, and it doesn't take much prodding to get Anakin to talk about it. Anakin opens his mouth and out pour all the feelings. Qui-Gon sits there a little baffled because on the one hand Anakin is his padawan and Obi-Wan is his former padawan and he wants them to be happy and they would be a good match... but on the other hand he doesn't want to think about them having sex. They are his children, no, wrong. So he coughs and tries to be supportive and does explain that not sex isn't forbidden (some species have biological imperatives built in, but they can still be Jedi) it's just that your first loyalty has to be to the code and the order.

It's like a switch is flipped. Anakin gets this look in his eyes like he's imagining exactly what he wants Obi-Wan to do with him or to him. Qui-Gon has to cough to get his attention again. He pointedly suggests that Anakin either go back to Obi-Wan's rooms (if he thinks he would be welcome) or go take a cold shower.

Anakin chooses the former and Qui-Gon doesn't see him for two days. 

 


End file.
